


О пользе споров.

by ChicotFP



Series: Осада непокорных Афин [5]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicotFP/pseuds/ChicotFP
Summary: Маленький рассказ о том, как Пердикка и Гефестион поспорили в Египте, а победителем в их споре оказался Александр.Примечания автора:Как обычно, не претендую на историческую достоверность, все придумано. Беты у меня до сих пор нет, так что будьте готовы ко множеству ошибок. Я предупредила!)Спасибо, что заглянули и приятного прочтения.





	О пользе споров.

Александр провел пальцами по подлокотнику своего стула. Разноцветная яркая эмаль, сложенная в изящный узор, приятно холодила кончики пальцев и радовала глаз. Она была лишь крошечной частицей среди многочисленных красот и богатств дворца в Мемфисе. Александр мог часами рассматривать ярко раскрашенные рельефы на стенах, изящные узоры на мебели и тканях, блеск и стиль золотых украшений…  
Столько красок и мастерства!  
Но времени на это почти всегда не хватало. Вот и сейчас от созерцания его отвлек Пердикка. Он тихонько проскользнул в богатый зал для совещаний и занял свое место среди других генералов. Лицо его имело почти такой же зеленый оттенок как и рельеф Осириса на стене, а голова была опущена так, чтобы его кудрявые волосы прикрывали шишку на лбу.  
Окинув взглядом всех присутствующих, Александр тут же заметил, что одного человека не хватает.  
\- Где Гефестион? Ему сообщили о совете? – спросил он. Он не обращался к кому-то конкретному, но ответ последовал от Пердикки.  
\- Да, я лично к нему заходил. Его задержало одно дело. – с лукавой улыбкой пояснил он, но улыбка эта очень быстро исчезла. Похоже молодой генерал боролся с приступом тошноты. - Он уже идет, Александр.  
\- Какое дело могло задержать его, когда я собираю совет?  
\- Дело долга. – загадочно ответил генерал, но при виде вскинутой царем брови тут же добавил - О , Александр, не заставляй меня рассказывать, ты сейчас сам все увидишь. Тебе может даже понравится.  
Царь с тревогой посмотрел на своего друга, опасаясь не подхватили ли он одну из тех страшных лихорадок, что так часто случаются в этой стране. Надо будет заставить его показаться врачу. Скользнув взглядом по лицам остальных присутствующих, и увидев на них нетерпение, Александр вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда начнем пока без него. – решил царь. – Как вы все знаете, вчера у меня была встреча с представителями местной знати. Они заверили меня в своей поддержке и готовы помочь с провизией для флота и армии.  
\- Но это только слова, Александр. – возразил Клит. – Вот если бы они притащили тебе свои сундуки с золотом – другой разговор.  
\- Я согласен с Клитом. – тут же поддержал его Кратер. – Словам египтян не стоит верить. Они с радостью отреклись от своих обязательств перед Дарием. Где гарантия, что они так же радостно не отрекутся от своих слов сейчас?  
\- Ты совершенно прав, друг мой. Я тоже больше склонен верить золоту и мешкам с зерном, чем словам. – произнес Александр.- Поэтому, Филота, Неарх, мне нужно будет, чтобы вы составили подробные списки нужд по снаряжению и оружию. Парменион, от тебя мне нужен такой же список с нуждами пехоты и продовольствием. – и затем царь добавил с улыбкой - Посмотрим, на что способны наши новые египетские друзья.   
Клит и Кратер кивнули в знак одобрения, Филота, Неарх и Парменион – в знак того, что приказ услышан и будет исполнен.  
\- Переходим к следующему вопросу. – продолжил Александр. – Вместе с местной казной нам досталось 800 талантов золотом. Чтобы заручиться полной поддержкой местного населения, а главное жрецов, я решил выделить часть этих денег на восстановление храмов в Луксоре и Карнаке.   
\- А не лучше направить их на наши нужды? – подал голос Филота. – Какое нам дело до их храмов? Не мы их разрушили.  
\- Для египтян, как впрочем и для всех нас, храмы чрезвычайно важны. Дарий этого не понимал, за что я ему весьма благодарен – наше беспроблемное пребывание здесь вызвано именно этим. Персы веками плевали на религию местных людей, за что справедливо заслужили их ненависть. Я же наоборот хочу заслужить их расположение и преданность. Восстановление храмов послужит знаком уважения к жрецам и богам Египта. Я не стану повторять ошибок Дария. Восстания и недовольство в тылу нам совершенно ни к че...   
Царь так и не сумел договорить последнюю фразу, потому что в этот момент на пороге появился Гефестион. Но совсем не этот факт заставил Александра замереть с открытым ртом, а его генералов – разразится хохотом.  
Всему причиной оказался внешний вид вошедшего.  
Молодой македонец предстал перед глазами своих друзей и ошеломленного царя в полном египетском облачении. Бронзовые кудри скрывал черный парик, спускающийся до самой шеи. Сильную шею обвивало широкое ожерелье из разноцветных камней, тяжелыми ярусами ложащимися на широкую совершенно обнаженную гладкую грудь. Округлые мышцы плечей и предплечий едва покрывала тонкая прозрачная накидка до самых пят, но она не скрывала, а, казалось, наоборот подчеркивала наготу. Под ней были видны широкие золотые браслеты с узорами из той самой разноцветной эмали, которую еще недавно царь ласкал кончиками пальцев…  
Интересно на теле Гефестиона она такая же прохладная или уже вобрала в себя тепло его кожи? Пальцы Александра непроизвольно дернулись от острого желания тут же узнать ответ на этот вопрос, в то время как глаза продолжали жадно скользить по телу его филе, чтобы тут же остановиться на схенти – набедренной повязке теплого оранжевого цвета. Она плотно обнимала загорелые сильные бедра Аминторида, и, собираясь спереди в красивую драпировку, спускалась почти до колен.  
Александр судорожно вздохнул… Эти бедра… О сколько раз царь любовался ими и в хитоне, и без него… Но вот в этой повязке они выглядят еще соблазнительнее… должно быть из-за разницы в длине между драпировкой и самой повязкой. Или все дело в цвете, придающем загорелой коже теплое золотистое сияние...  
Довершали образ благородного египтянина сандалии с золотыми украшениями и завернутыми кверху носами.  
Но главное потрясение ждало царя, когда он наконец смог оторвать жадный взор от тела своего филе и обратил его на лицо.  
Глаза! Глаза, аккуратно подведенные черной краской, сияли настолько ярко, что Царь забыл как дышать. Вначале в них читался гнев, но как только они перешли с хохочущих и свистящих македонцев на Александра, гнев тут же сменился сначала любопытством, а затем и озорством. Гефестион подмигнул царю и слегка прикоснуться к своему подбородку.  
Александр со смущением понял, что его рот все еще открыт и поспешно закрыл его, умудрившись при этом громко клацнуть зубами. Что только прибавило общего веселья.   
\- Ну ты даешь, парень!  
\- Тебе солнце голову напекло? Я тебе говорил брать с собой шляпу, а не парик!  
\- А мне нравится! Я начинаю любить Египет!  
\- Если ты вечером свободен – заходи ко мне! У меня появилось непреодолимое желание окунуться в мир египетской традиционной одежды!  
Голоса македонцев слышались отовсюду.  
\- Александр, ты позволишь ему находиться на совете в таком виде?! – возмутился Парменион.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - невозмутимо ответил ему Гефестион, пока царь лихорадочно пытался вновь обрести дар речи. – Радости тебе, Александр. – тут же обратился он к царю и указывая на свободный стул возле него добавил. – Ты позволишь?  
Александр смог только кивнуть.   
Ногти. Ногти на руках и ногах Гефестиона окрашены в золотой цвет.   
Гефестион плюхнулся на стул и, первым же делом сорвав с головы парик, встряхнул слегка влажными от пота волосами, приводя пряди в художественный беспорядок.  
\- Эй! – вдруг возмущенно воскликнул Пердикка – А ну надень обратно! Ты должен носить его до самого заката!  
\- Ничего подобного! – тут же ответил Гефестион – Уговор был об одежде, о париках речь не шла! К тому же эта штуковина меня убивает – в нем жарко и от него все чешется!  
С этими словами парик, брошенный точной рукой Аминторида, угодил Пердикке в голову.  
\- Мы договаривались о полном облачении египтянина. – тут же возразил последний, пытаясь вынуть попавшие в рот волосинки.  
\- Не все египтяне носят парики! – парировал Гефестион.  
\- Жулик. – пробурчал Пердикка, бросая парик на стол. – Но больше ты ничего не снимаешь до самого вечера!  
Гефестион в ответ лишь пожал плечами и повернулся к Александру, наблюдавшему за происходящим с широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Что я пропустил? – спросил он.  
Александр несколько раз быстро моргнул, словно избавляясь от наваждения.  
\- Ничего существенного. – произнес он наконец сиплым голосом.   
Без парика Гефестион выглядел еще лучше, его шея стала видна еще больше, вызывая в царе непреодолимое желание припасть к ней губами.  
Александр почувствовал как у него начинают пылать щеки.  
Только этого не хватало.  
\- Александр, ты говорил о восстановлении храмов. – голос Пармениона вывел царя из мира неприличных фантазий.  
Храмы? Да, красота Гефестиона достойна поклонения в самом роскошном хра…   
\- Я думаю это хорошая идея, Александр. – продолжал генерал. – Египтяне это должны оценить. Не говоря уже о том, что тогда жрецы точно будут тебя поддерживать.  
\- Да… - растерянно промямлил царь, наблюдая за тем как Гефестион закатывает прозрачные рукава своей накидки. – Да… так и поступим.   
\- О чем еще ты хотел с нами поговорить? – все не унимался старый генерал.  
Надо срочно брать себя в руки. Александр заставил себя отвести взгляд от Гефестиона и сосредоточиться на совете.  
\- В скором времени, я планирую отправиться на север. – произнес он наконец. – Я слышал от местных, что там есть хорошие естественные гавани. Если мы планируем наладить торговлю морем, нужно подыскать хорошее и безопасное место для торговых кораблей.   
На это тут же отозвался Неарх.  
\- Я тоже слышал об этом! И как раз думал тебе предложить отправить туда людей, разузнать что к чему, но раз ты сам хочешь отправиться- так даже лучше. Теперь, когда побережье безопасно, мы могли бы…  
Тут Александр опять потерял нить разговора, потому что Гефестион именно в этот момент привстал со своего места и наклонился, пытаясь заглянуть в лежащую на столе карту, на которой Неарх показывал возможные торговые маршруты.   
Благодаря этому, Александр в полной мере смог оценить насколько плотно набедренная повязка облегает Гефестиона сзади….   
Ну и конечно длину.  
Да. Явно короче хитона.  
Определенная часть тела царя тоже оценила вид и заинтересовано вздрогнула. Александр судорожно сжал подлокотники своего стула.  
\- Александр, мне кажется это неплохой вариант, что скажешь? – на этот раз уже голос самого Гефестиона отвлек Александра от яростной битвы с Эротом.   
\- Я думаю, мы еще раз его обсудим немного позже. – осторожно ответил царь, со стыдом понимая, что понятия не имеет о каком варианте идет речь. Так дальше продолжаться не могло. – На сегодня это всё, о чем я хотел с вами поговорить.  
\- Ну позже так позже . – хохотнул Клит, вставая со своего места. Проходя мимо Гефестиона, он не преминул бросить на него выразительный взгляд – Мое предложение насчет вечера еще в силе. – произнес он низким голосом, подмигивая Аминториду.  
\- Я уже десять лет предлагаю тебе отправиться в задницу дохлого Минотавра и сегодня это предложение тоже в силе. – с самой любезной улыбкой ответил Гефестион.  
Клит опять расхохотался и вышел из зала.   
За ним потянулись все остальные.   
\- Гефестион, останься. Мне нужно побеседовать с тобой. – произнес Александр.   
Услышав это, Пердикка самодовольно улыбнулся несмотря на то, что зеленый цвет его лица мягко начал переходить в серый. Он подошел к Александру, вручил ему парик Гефестиона, похлопал по плечу и, со словами “Я же говорил, что тебе понравится. Можешь не благодарить.” покинул зал, оставив Александра и Гефестиона наедине.  
Неспешной походкой Аминдорид подошел к царю.  
Так же неспешно он забрал из рук царя многострадальный парик.  
\- Эту гадость надо выкинуть. – произнес он опять отшвыривая его на стол.   
Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Александр позволил своим рукам мягко коснуться к широкому ожерелью и медленно провести по нему пальцами, повторяя форму бусин.  
\- Не хочешь объяснить что значит твой сегодняшний наряд? – прошептал он, наблюдая как его собственные пальцы соскользнули с ожерелья на грудь… контраст между прохладными камнями и горячей кожей заставил на мгновение затаить дыхание. Потрясающе…  
\- А разве Пердикка ничего не сказал? – Александр лишь отрицательно покачал головой и переместил свои исследования к браслетам на плечах.  
\- Мы вчера поспорили. Если он сможет выпить за вечер целый кратер с этим ужасным ячменным пойлом, которое пьют местные, я целый день буду ходить в египетской одежде. – произнес Гефестион, притягивая Александра за талию. В ответ на это движение, руки Александра вернулись на грудь любимого и медленно скользнули вниз к упругому животу, очерчивая каждую мышцу так же, как до этого бусины.   
\- И он всё выпил. – так же шепотом произнес Александр.  
\- К моему сожалению. Правда он тут же рухнул лицом в стол, так что у меня была надежда, что на утро он все забудет... ну или отравится на худой конец... Но этот сумасшедший заявился ко мне с восходом солнца, идя во главе целого отряда слуг и с кучей египетских тряпок. Он не оставил мне ни одного шанса. А еще его вырвало в мою чашу для омовений… Отвратительный сукин сын. - пробурчал Гефестион, но тут же продолжил, заглянув Александру в глаза - Мне жаль, что наша выходка сорвала твой совет.  
\- А мне нет. - Александр как раз достиг схенти, нежно лаская мягкую ткань и кожу под нею. Дыхание Гефестиона сбилось, стало глубоким и частым. – Мне совсем не жаль. Ты выглядишь как египетское божество. – с восхищением прошептал царь, наконец прикасаясь губами к шее любимого, покрывая ее медленными влажными поцелуями, наслаждаясь солоноватым вкусом и пряным ароматом его кожи. Гефестион запрокинул голову и прижал Александра к своей груди, наслаждаясь ласками.  
\- Если бы я знал, что этот наряд настолько тебя впечатлит – произнес он глухим от возбуждения голосом – я бы сам заливал это пойло Пердикке в глотку.  
Едва он успел договорить, как Александр накрыл его губы своими, со всем жаром и страстью, что испепеляли его изнутри с того самого момента, как его филе появился на пороге. Его руки продолжали ласкать тело Гефестиона, поглаживая, сжимая, стараясь стащить в широких печей прозрачную накидку…  
Но Гефестион остановил его.  
\- Нельзя – прошептал он между поцелуями. – Только после заката…  
\- Хорошо… - ответил Александр, пытаясь выровнять дыхание - Так даже лучше…. Я уже знаю, как это использовать.  
\- Даже не сомневался. – засмеялся Гефестион и добавил, выразительно приподняв бровь - Надеюсь в твой план входит смена обстановки? Я конечно не против чтобы половина дворца увидела своего царя и будущего фараона на коленях, но Парменион будет не в восторге.  
\- На коленях? – спросил Александр с многообещающей улыбкой.  
\- Ну ты же сам назвал меня божеством, придется преклониться... – последовал ответ, а за ним шлепок царю чуть пониже спины…  
Александр инстинктивно подался вперёд, но тут же отпрянул, схватил Гефестиона за руку и, со словами: “Я знаю для этого подходящий храм!”, увлек его за собой в сторону собственной спальни…


End file.
